Matt (AG188)
Matt (Japanese: マイク Mike) is a character of the day who appeared in Pinch Healing. He is a Pokésitter and the final character of the day to appear in the . Matt was transporting Pokémon by bus when an fell on it and caused him to have an accident. He called the local Pokémon Center where the Nurse Joy in charge happened to be sick. , and Scott came by to tow the bus. They were about to leave when, all of a sudden, a that Matt was looking after got lost after chasing a . With the help of Ash, he was able to get Bagon back. However, after the ordeal, Bagon fainted in Matt's arms and that was when he discovered it had a terrible fever. They rushed it to the Pokémon Center as quick as possible. There, Matt couldn't help but feel guilty about Bagon. He felt he had a responsibility to care of the Pokémon Trainers had left with him. During this time, two people came into the Pokémon Center, claiming to be workers from the Pokémon Day Care center that Matt worked at. They gathered up all of the Pokémon and put them in a box. Matt did not believe their claims, however, and confronted them about it, but then, a smokescreen was spewed from the box. The impostors took off and revealed themselves as . As they were escaping in their balloon, Ash almost commanded to use but stopped when he realized that it would also hurt the Pokémon Team Rocket stole. then remembered that the they stole has a powerful attack and asked it to use it. It did so and Team Rocket's balloon crashed as a result. Ash took care of it from there and Team Rocket is defeated. They were then approached by , who informed Matt that Bagon's fever had broken, relieving him. The next day, Scott managed to repair Matt's bus and he was able to return the Pokémon back to their Trainers. Pokémon Looked after Billy Beach |desc= was one of the Pokémon that Matt was taking care off. When it saw some and , it wanted to very badly. Ash and Matt were left to find it as it was continuing to learn how to fly. Doing so made it fall into a stream that almost took Bagon away. Suddenly, a school of start to attack. Bagon tries to cross the log but the Carvanha on it, causing Bagon to go back. jumps on the log and Bagon is sent flying towards Matt. Bagon starts to get a fever and is sent to the Pokémon Center immediately. The fever lasts until Ash and his friends defeat Team Rocket. Bagon's only known move is .}} was a shy Pokémon towards humans, as it would attack them with Sandstorm. would try to comfort it. When Team Rocket came by and stole all of the Pokémon that Matt was caretaking, Larvitar overcame its shyness and used Sandstorm to free everyone. Larvitar's only known move is .}} was one of the Pokémon that Matt was caretaking. Max tried to comfort it by playing with it. None of Whismur's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon that Matt was caretaking. May tried to comfort it by playing with it. None of Makuhita's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon that Matt was caretaking. took care of Wooper by having his use to heal its wounds. None of Wooper's moves are known and its Ability is .}} was one of the Pokémon that Matt was caretaking. Max tried to comfort Seedot by playing with it. None of Seedot's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon that Matt was caretaking. May was playing with it. None of Swinub's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=高橋広樹 Hiroki Takahashi |en=Sean Reyes |fi=Petri Hanttu |es_eu=Jorge Saudinós}} Trivia * Matt shares some similarities with Normajean. ** Both have jobs in taking care of other people's Pokémon and the Pokémon they were in charge of got injured and then . ** Also, helped these Pokémon recover. ** They are also the final characters of the day of their respective series. Category:Anime characters Category:Battle Frontier characters of the day Category:Male characters fr:Matt it:Matt (anime) zh:麦克